guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glimmering Mark
My glimer mark lasts for 17 seconds. Is the information here wrong? :What is your Air Magic at? High enough it might last 17 seconds. --Rainith 01:08, 20 November 2005 (UTC) ::At 16 Air Magic it lasts 17 seconds. The 1...13 is from 0 Air Magic to 12 Air Magic. VegaObscura 07:28, 22 January 2007 (CST) Birth and Death Blinding Surge killed this spell. 213.84.230.131 11:30, 30 December 2006 (CST) :This skill was born? — Skuld 13:19, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::It's the daughter of Fevered Dreams and Blinding Flash. :::More like Epidemic and Blinding Flash. Tycn 20:58, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'm more inclined to agree with Fevered Dreams as the father, since it's also a hex. Just my thoughts, though, both combos are identical. Entropy 21:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) Even Ebon Dust Aura is better than this...--Rickyvantof 17:00, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :A melee type using a lightning weapon mod need only tag their primary target with this skill and they could tank a huge mob. A ranger might enjoy 75% evasion of attacks when mobbed, but blindness yield 90%, altogether a melee type could enjoy 18 seconds of near immunity to melee attacks from just 1 casting of this. :Of both blinding surge and Ebon Dust aura as previously suggested,Ebon Dust aura only effects the target immediatly hit, while blinding surge requires the target be enchanted, all 3 skills are elites - I'm gonna give this a try on my warrior and see how it goes =3 --85.62.18.3 19:44, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :They both have their uses. This can blind more than 3 monsters at a time. I'm thinkin- Ele farming build with AoE lightning spells if they exist. If not, D/E with a shocking scythe of enchanting. Perfect most anything melee farmer. --Mgrinshpon 22:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::You only have to hit one foe to blind them if they're melee fighters. ;)-- CorCaspian14:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: No, this elite is terrybad. 5 October 2007 :::This elite only requier a single lightning damage to cause blindness, which can be reapply very easily. Ebon Dust Aura can only blind the foe you hit, normally one ( although you can have a Volley Bow or a Scythe). Blinding surge, well, usually only one foe each time since a physical attacker normally don't have enchantments on themselves.-- CorCaspian14:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) O Rly? "The skill icon for Glimmering Mark resembles the medieval alchemical symbol for the element phosphorus." It does? Because I really don't see it. In fact, it doesn't really look close enough to any of them to draw a direct link to them. Sure it's similar in style to the general makeup of Alchemical symbols, but it doesn't really resemble any of them. In other words, maybe it's not a reference?--image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 15:32, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Grenth's grasp Why is grenth's grasp there? (and ebon dust aura), doing elemental damage and causing a condtion is sorta alike I guess but it's an enchanment not a hex like mark of rodgort. Lost-Blue 03:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, doesn't belong there. Removing.81.68.90.181 15:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::The behavior of the skill is much more like spinal shivers/shivers of dread than ebon dust aura. On , foe gets a . Rette Alarix 15:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) update No armour penetration and no stacking makes this a sad skill. (T/ ) 02:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Dispite the Discription of this spell, Skills in general targetting an opponent make it end, not just spells. If not for this glitch I believe this could be good with attack skills. If it is fixed It should have good potential.--NukeFishy 02:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Confirmed. ANet has forgotten this a couple times it seems, first Hexer's Vigor, then this? Ah well, auto-attack doesn't break it. Xaerth 03:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) This does roughly the same damage as -8 degen over 10 seconds. On a 60Al target, at 15 Air. That's not so great at all. (T/ ) 04:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : aww it looked so cool... :( Roland Cyerni 04:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I know more armor will make it less awesome, but I believe it's actually -12.5 degen (at 15 Air, 25/2?). And it stacks. --Xaerth 04:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: so the only way to use it is to couple it with degen prssure, when its really good, otherwise its really bad... hrmm now why did they change this [[Cyerni|Roland Cyerni 04:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I dunno, I've been using it with onjure Lightning, Poison Tip Signet, Read the Wind, and auto-attack on a Shocking Shortbow. The mild degen from poison combined with the damage from the bow and the Glimmering Mark makes it kill almost anyone in 10 seconds. You don't have energy issues and it makes for some intense pressure. --Xaerth 04:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hrm I thought health regen was 3 Health per second per pip. Nevermind. Still, I don't see much use for it beyond single target pressure...and it isn't even terribly great pressure at that. Hex removal is staple for all good PvP. (T/ ) 05:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I have done some builds with glimmering marks very similer to what Xaerth has been running. It does apply pretty good pressure but it would be much better if you could use attack skills and there is also no good self heal to use although i suppose Glyph of restoration is ok. When/If it is Fixed you could shell shock your opponent before applying Glimmering and use body shot for energy management. It could be a new way to use a bow with air magic! --NukeFishy 08:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, now the discription was changed from spells ending it to skills in an update. It really is worthless. Stupid effect switched to another stupid effect. Woohoo --NukeFishy 01:48, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Armor-ignoring It's armor-ignoring. I'm not sure whether it's also lightning damage or not. 14:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It damages with Iron Mist on them so it's lightning --Gimmethegepgun 21:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just like Conjures, it ignores armor but is an elemental damagetype. Okay, that makes it a bit better. Now I wish the old Glimmering Mark existed too, and you cast both at the same time - 10 pulses of AoE blindness with OK damage to the original target. (T/ ) 22:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::So I guess they want you to combine this with heavy degen to get past the 10 pip cap. Glyph of immolation might add a little bit more damage, could always go /Rit and use Agony, looks like this skill would work best when a teammate is already dealing 10 degen. At 15 with 10 pips it'd be 45 armour ignoring DPS, not including the degen-causing teammates' other attacks. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) If you cast Conjure Nightmare, Conjure Phantasm and then glimmering mark it really applys a lot of pressure on the target. Before it gets removed that is :P --NukeFishy 20:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It's a quick cast, quick recharge pressure skill that ignores the regular degen cap, stop complaining and switch targets Zulu Inuoe 02:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) apply a 10 degen plus the use of this skill on the monk and start spiking another target with high dmging spells from air magic... it could work well :Or cast this on the monk every 10 seconds and spend the rest of your time leisurely blinding warriors. 03:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you use that Conjure Nightmare+extra degen+this, you can kill a foe in 13 seconds without even touching them after casting Glimmering Mark. Doesn't sound to bad, actually. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::An effect on end would be nice, though, because this will likely be removed because you can't cover it yourself. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I just had a team build using this and then either smiting or channeling magic on an ally front-liner.-- 17:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can get some ally or foe adjacent to the target of Glimmering Mark, you can use things like Frozen Burst or Ice Spikes to cover. But yeah. I'll tell you what would make this a great skill - "If Glimmering Mark ends prematurely, target foe is knocked down." Quick recharge pressure indeed. (T/ ) 02:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::KD seems a little misplaced with the name of the skill. Maybe an end effect like Blind+a little extra damage, regardless of whether it was removed prematurely or not? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can't put a "if ends prematurely" effect on this, because you can end Glimmering Mark on an enemy (any skill on the target ends this skill). An end effect, however, is possible. Cress Arvein 03:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wut? If it ends before the full 10 seconds, that's prematurely. Thus you can decide to end it early, or they can, or whatever. Think of Ether Phantom + Drain Delusions. (T/ ) 03:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think he's saying it would be overpowered because you could let it do 9 packets of damage then end it. But an elite knockdown that takes 9 seconds (or whatever) to trigger, and requires 2 skills... meh --Macros 03:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) KD would likely be too overpowered, but anything small would be nice, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :The point was that you got a benefit for casting Glimmering Mark, regardless if it was removed. It becomes serious pressure because you either have to let it last the full duration, or take a knockdown. Your choice. Also, if the player or their allies accidentally ends it, then it's not a complete loss. You could also make a nice combo like Glimmering Mark + Fetid Ground (+ Bed of Coals...). (T/ ) 20:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) how bout "if targeted foe is above 75% maximum health when this hex ends, glimmering mark is renewed for an additional 5 seconds". Chaosforce 14:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Or, "the next time target foe takes elemental damage, he takes 50% more and Glimmering Mark ends"? 19:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) This would've been chaotic if the the old thunderclap was still in effect ::No, it would just really suck to be the one it's cast on, and it would really suck to be the one that cast it (Thunderclap) --Gimmethegepgun 23:51, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::You'd need BiP, Blood Ritual and even "TPIY!"+Energizing Finale to do that. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Mimic up a good Lyssa's Aura? --Gimmethegepgun 02:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Would be redundant, you lose energy even if the target is already knocked down. This would drain an Ele with 10 pips and 20+ Energy Storage...well maybe that's exaggerating but it would be expensive. Wanding would be more effective for KD. (T/ ) 06:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Or the good old Shocking Shortbow --Gimmethegepgun 07:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) they changed it it no longer ignores armor -- 21:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Glimmering Mark is now another Elite skill worthy of the dust bin, imho. Only good really with precasting of Shell Shock to lower a foes armor at best to 60 to get the most of the spell, or what's left of it. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf OMG STUPID ANET!!!!!!!!!!! this skill was worth using with the armor ignoring dmg... why out of all the skills that were buffed did they nerf this one??? byebye messive degen pressure =( Chaosforce 00:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Why did they do it? Maybe because ignorant fools whom cannot even spell the word "massive" were abusing the skill. Maybe by the abuse this skill received was so outstandingly unfair that in order for the game to remain balanced (no matter how untrue that may be) in needed to be "nerfed".-- 03:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::GW:NPA much?-- (Page/Talk) 05:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Has to be personal for it to break policy, otherwise it's just vague bitching. — Powersurge360 05:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::i was refering to "ignorant fools whom cannot even spell the word "massive"". seems like a personal attack to me =/. anyway, back on topic. R.I.P. this skill.-- (Page/Talk) 05:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It isn't, but only because he didn't call Chaosforce one of those. If he had said "you are an ______, fail less," it would have been NPA material. However, he was just explaining that people were abusing the skill, while insulting the (key: unnamed) masses. --Shadowcrest 06:04, 15 August 2008 (UTC) As soon as it was changed from the old blind effect I tested it in combination with Winter and Spinal Shivers. Back then it didn't interrupt each second (might've messed up there), but now that they made the skill non-armor ignoring it worked.. Had it a bit tough with the test subjects tho, should've used something else than Master of Enchantments. -- Chaos Messenger (who messed up with the sig) :I've seen very little use of the skill before they fixed it, tbh. It just means they'll have to buff it some other way, tbh. Also, the anon did break NPA as he was referring to User:Chaosforce with his "ignorant fools whom cannot even spell the word "massive"" as Chaosforce did misspell "massive". Very subtle. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:05, 15 August 2008 (UTC) stupid douches... it was a typo. look at ur keyboard and ull know that the E key and the A key are pretty close together and i sometimes press them incorrectly when typing fast. and how is the armor ignoring dmg abusive with degen? you cannot use a single other skill on the target while GM is on it, and its obviously not spike dmg as im sure anyone can notice that they are dying in the 10 seconds it takes to kill a person even with 10 degen and GM. Chaosforce 04:12, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :The degen may be applied before you use Glimmering Mark. Illusion Magic hexes work extremely well- I used Conjure Nightmare, Shrinking Armor, and Glimmering Mark to deal 44 damage per second- that's 22 pips of degen- over 10 seconds, easily reapplied with GoLE. 04:22, 18 August 2008 (UTC) i did that too except i used phantom pain for the deep wound... but how is 22 degen per second for 10 seconds bad? you are then restricted to using only non targetting skills on the target. its also only a total of 440 dmg which cannot kill the average caster without additional dmg. glimmering is also always at the top of the hexes allowing it to be removed first, which instantly brings the degen down to 10. Reapplying is also tedious and any self heal by the target could easily bring their health back up. how sould this be nerfed over something like the devastating hammer KD spike? so many monks fall for the KD's but not many monks are stupid enough to not bring a hex removal skill to easily get rid of glimmering Chaosforce 04:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) maybe if this really bothers people with the armor ignoring dmg, which i think it shouldnt, Anet could change it and do a more minor buff or atleast give glimmering an end effect or something. increasing the casting time to like 3 seconds would also make it harder to keep reapplying :Tripling the activation time would be a big nerf, since it makes it much, much, much easier to interrupt. If the enemy has even a single interrupt (dshot, savage shot, power spike), you might as well not bring it since it would get shut down every time. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I fail to see how you are calling a skill that does 210+ alone bad. Cast this on a monk, go blind some warriors and throw out a lightning orb or two for 10s, and cast it on the monk again. It's not that bad. --Shadowcrest 16:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) This Plus old version of thunderclap would be awesome :P You'd need crazy e-management on the thunderclap ele, but still :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 18:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :you are too slow, my friend :P --Shadowcrest 18:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not even sure if it would work, as Meteor Shower+Stonefist Insignia or Earthbind doesn't knock-lock. =/ Sure, the 2 second attack rate bow+Thunderclap used to, but that could be different. It doesn't really look like we'll ever know, now, though. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Another fine Nerf The functionality before was better. Are A'net trying to completely ruin this game??? Klefer 10:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Not really, they just buffed alot of skills and ruined Ursan which I lift my hat to. :Glimmering Mark never became über so I wonder why change the damage to even worse, but perhaps they noticed :that there were (?) ways of using this in a deadly manner. --Chaos Messenger oh so now its a good reason to nerf a skill just cuz someone figures out a way to actually make it useful and score a few kills? maybe izzy doesnt like the armor ignoring dmg cuz it allows elementalists to ever have a fair chance at taking on a ranger. Chaosforce 04:17, 18 August 2008 (UTC) AoE Could the hexed foe get hit by a spell targeting the guy next to him? --Chaos Messenger 11:04, 17 August 2008 (UTC) yes but its hard to get reasonable amounts of AoE dmg/pressure while having degen AND glimmering mark. i used to use teinai's wind and whirlwind spam just to add some extra KD pressure but the dmg was crap.. especially against rangers who would take like 20 dmg xD. Chaosforce 04:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :That's tough :D --Chaos Messenger 18:47, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Glimmering Mark won't end if you cast Chain Lightning or Invoke Lightning (through borrowing elites) on a foe next to the Glimmered foe and they get hit by it, simply cause you're not targetting them. From the description and function, everything that targets the foe will end the hex, and everything that doesn't, won't. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf New Synergy? I'm just curious if anyone tried to use a hero or two to "fudge" the effects of this skill in other ways? Granted... ~200 damage over 10 seconds kinda sucks... but what if there's ways to exploit conditions on it or factor in IAS? Has anyone tried something really "outside the box" that "melds" with this skill and doesn't cause it to end? Quick example using "Panch"(Norgu): Panch hexes target with Fevered + Fragility, then you run up & summon WoW + Glimmering And if that doesn't continually trigger condition re-application then maybe there's some other ways of doing it by converting the lightning damage to another trigger (Rodgort's mark for burning would be the MOST ideal method but I can't think of any way of making those damage types converge currently) --'ilr' (Aug 2008) :: Fragility doesn't work that way. If you re-apply an existing condition on the target it won't trigger fragility's damage. However if you wait for the condition to end, then re-apply that same condition it does. That's the way frag spiking with Virulence works because you use Virulence at 0 death magic and it triggers fragility 6 times in three seconds. Rodgort's Mark could be used at 0 fire magic to continually trigger Fragility and 1 second burning along with glimmering mark. Duncan Dragoon 17:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::You can run MoR at 2 Fire Magic so it lasts a while longer ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:20, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::Heh... not ALL the time ;) ...Another example unrelated but still proving my point: Equip a Necro hero with BoneFiends and Greater Conflagration... Then cast Fragility and Mark of Rodgort on the foe they're attacking. ...It doesn't seem to matter how long the Burning condition is set for or even that it's being re-applied b/c I've seen the fragility trigger Non-Stop, just Peeling the HP's off of anything that isn't protected by a "Damage reduced by X" enchant. And let me formally label this as an Undocumented Feature instead plz ..."exploit" is such an ugly word when you're talking about mostly gimped powers --'ilr' ::Whoops.. I spoke too soon, it just got Updated again. 30 DPS is pretty damned respectable, but that won't stop me from finding extra ways to Fudge it (make it apply exta conditions)...muhahaha... ::EDIT: I just confirmed multiple triggers of Conditions using... ::...As well as a possible bug/anomaly where the burning from Glyph might be retriggered for every tick of Glimmering that my Hero's rank in fire was allowing...I'm leveling up my own Mez/E alt so I can test it completely solo soon and remove any X-factors that might still be in play --'ilr' (Aug-21, 2008) :::It doesn't, but I found a different bug while I was testing for the one you mentioned: GoI has a 3 second burning duration no matter what --Gimmethegepgun 22:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Iron Mist-- 01:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That's one of the best ideas I've heard in a long time. Be sure to apply Cracked Armor first to get more domages. (T/ ) 07:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Since you're already specced into earth and air you could try Shell Shock and Enervating Charge, then once it's all on maybe Crystal Wave but that's a rather expensive string, especially without e management, a defence skill or self heal on the bar yet. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:13, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Crystal Wave is untyped damage, and so (I think) it won't hurt them through Iron Mist --Gimmethegepgun 18:32, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Removes conditions, triggers Fragil. So that's a whopping ~28 damage! Woot. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) how abt for AB? This skill deals great total dmg wen not removed as high as 340 and hex removal is rare enough in AB. conjure lightning helps u to get huge dps and it has self defense. enemies often wont live til the 2nd cast and if they do itll finish em - Rabus 23:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Is that with a scythe, or wanding? 23:36, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd imagine Wanding, because you're already splitting into Energy Storage, Air Magic and Earth Prayers. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::so i herd air eles culd apply blind. culd be wrong though --Alf's Hitman 23:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::so i herd blind cant last for 10 secs and doesnt help vs casters at atll . cud be wrong tho. On another note u dont rly need high estorage so u could use a scythe i guess but i'd wand and maybe use a banana scythe while capping - Rabus 23:55, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::So... if you don't need much energy storage, seeing how it doesn't really have many high cost skills nor spammy ones, why are you using air attunement? --Gimmethegepgun 23:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::A very terrible cover enchantment for Mystic Regeneration? XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::: It helps energy a little and works with mystic regen but i guess i just put it in refelexively. I havent used the build yet so its not necesarily a finished product. Any suggestions on replacement? - Rabus 00:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Take Healing Breeze (or Restful Breeze) instead of Mystic Regeneration. That way you aren't relying on the number of enchantments, and you can heal other allies with it, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It's interesting that you mention casters, because you don't have anything against them. --Alf's Hitman 00:13, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::weakness is a weak caster counter, otherwise u just hafta hope u can kill them fast enough and out heal their dmg (Ive done it it many previous builds). healing breeze looks like a good option, but why dont eles use it in ab? also ill still have a free slot to fill in from mystic regen then(perhaps mending touch? idk) - Rabus 00:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::eles don't use it in AB because they're selfish and would rather the 2 pips of regen than the ability to heal others with it. XD ::::::I'd use either Healing Breeze or Weapon of Warding, tbh. Or, you could stick with your primary and use Aura of Restoration and/or Glyph of Restoration, although they probably wouldn't be the best choices for that particular build. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Weapon of Warding is primarily an anti-melee skill rather than self-healing. Healing Breeze is not going to save anyone who's under attack- if it's at the ele shrine, they'll be destroyed in 5 or 6 seconds without either spells or ranged attacks. If it's mesmer shrine, they get shattered and die. If it's actual players, they just laugh at Healing Breeze- so do I. Mystic Regen is generally a good choice, even now, because of the cast time. Typically rangers, mesmers, and assassins like to pick on eles, so you want something that casts fast enough to avoid interruption. 00:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ARGH!!! every time theres an edit conflict and i hafta retype my msg ( and change to account for the most recent comment) As noted weapon of warding doesnt cut it for casters which are a larger weakness here than martial classes due to enervating charge. I could always take ether feast Edit:nvm i thought ether feast was 1/4 sec cast- Rabus 00:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(EC)Blind/Block the Rangers and Assassins, then nuke the Mesmers. I run Searing Flames, a 1 second cast that's reused once every 2 seconds, and never really had a problem with interruption in AB. If you were in RA, TA or high-end, then you'll probably want to worry about those slow casts, but you shouldn't need to bring self-heals (unless in a split in GvG, and in that case, Healing Breeze is the most common) because you don't usually get very far without a Monk. ::::::::Also, when you get into an edit-conflict, hit Back and copy what you were going to write, hit Forward, and then paste it; it saves so much time and effort. XP [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I always lol at the eles that blind me when I'm on my ranger. --Alf's Hitman 01:04, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::ahhh Heart of Shadow is a decent self heal and since i should have extra energy i could slot in maelstrom for anti caster - Rabus 01:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: also this discussion has led me to believe PvX wiki SUX im getting way more feedback on a miniskillbar here than id get on a complete build there - Rabus 01:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::That is because PvX wiki sucks. It's like a popularity contest. --Alf's Hitman 01:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::*poopularity 01:15, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::(EC) Not really. PvXwiki stores the best builds. Glimmering Mark, as hard as you try, won't make a great build, because in AB (that's what you want to use it for), you can't cap quickly and efficiently (no AoE), and you're trying to DPS in AB, where spiking works better if you intend to kill single targets. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I hate using common builds. What satisfaction do u get from pwning sum1 with a build u didnt make? - Rabus 01:20, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::O and also the reason i want to use this in Ab is because everywhere else it useless due to hex removal or enemies too weak to be worth it, better to just use AoE, actually this build could work in RA and would b better there because its not required to cap -Rabus 01:23, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::(EC) Knowing you can pwn them because you're on even playing fields or have the advantage, tbh. It's not like it's impossible to make a good build (although someone has probably already tried it) on your own, but if you compare it to other similar builds and see that's it's lacking, is it still worth it? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Oh yes. It's immensely satisfying to pick some crappy elite, like Primal Rage, make a build with it, and actually kill people. 01:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :But people think that makes them good at the game. And they're not, it's just that the people they pwn are worse. --Alf's Hitman 01:31, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::So they should get used to good builds and get into high-end PvP, where the builds are pretty much all the same, so the team with the better players wins. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::PvX is baed because they just store builds, they don't update them. Also they don't like math. :::But to the point: Bad elite is bad coz if you're gonna do the whole use-one-skill-and-never-cast-at-them-again thing, you may as well take Apply Poison for better spammability. Being in AB doesn't change that. Actually, because you don't want to have to wait 10 seconds for full domages (read: NPC killing), you're better off anyway taking something like Invoke Lightning. Since, you know, capping shrines is the name of the game in AB. (T/ ) 02:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::You could make a build that doesn't rely on targetting skills to deal damage. E/R with a conjure bow and apply poison, throw in an IAS. Bring shellshock and hit them with that first. That's pushing it though, you'd be in air, marks, wilderness and probably energy storage. I guess you could drop marks and just rely on the +dmg. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:31, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ugh, why invest more than 12 into a skill thats used only once every 10 seconds and does crappy dmage. Might as well make a ranger instead. has anyone actually found a decent use for this? Tried it with conjure lightning and shellshock + degen, and it really doesn't do diddly squat thanks to armor dmg reduction. On a wammo it did like -7 -7 -7. Sounds good in theory but the condition really kills it. What good is a skill that can't be synergized with another? Even a conventional air spike build does the damage so much more effectively Stormcrowx 09:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :There really is no point to use Glimmering Mark precisely because of the condition and the part where it doesn't ignore armor. Before they updated it (when it was armor-ignoring) it was actually quite nice despite the drawback, because the damage/energy ratio was quite favorable. It was one of those "cast it and forget it" hexes. Now it's just trash. Seeping Wound is better if only because the conditional isn't so restrictive, and it does like the same thing. >.> :I think ANet ought to at least give it 25% armor penetration like most other Air things have; in that case it may possibly see some use. Or they could just revert it back to its original functionality, which was just fine tbh, although completely inferior to the overpowered Blinding Surge. (T/ ) 09:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) historical note We do have that template for a reason, and if you look through Suggestions, you find that these kinds of notes are appreciated, and we need more them, not less. --◄mendel► 23:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Hundred Blades, Peace and Harmony, Seeping Wound, Thunderclap, Lingering Curse, Shared Burden, Symbols of Inspiration, Strike as One.........If you are going to go down that path of keeping historical data, then I think only the important changes should be noted. For example I do not want to see five historical notes on Searing Flames noting each time it was buffed/nerfed. (T/ ) 01:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Needs a new icon, we don't want skill pages linking to Roll of Vellum. 05:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think Entropy is trying to say whenever a skill undergoes a functionality change, a historical note should be added. King Neoterikos 05:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::No, that's what I'm saying. Entropy seems to be saying that if we do that, improtant skills and important changes should have it as well. Feel free! ;-) --◄mendel► 06:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally from reading Entropy's reply I got the opposite impression from your summary. That if we do that we should do it only for significant changes, instead of doing significant changes as an addition. Ezekiel [Talk] 06:56, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Related Skills lmao... I see the connection, but... yeah. >_> -- 02:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hilarious Idea. Winter, Spinal Shivers, Glimmering Mark. Requires at least two people, but holy damn would I love to see that. Someone should try it, put it to good use. ;D--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 23:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Combine with frustration and a few ranger interupts and you get, what, around 90 DPS off this skill with interupts? 900 DPS over 10 seconds and the guy can't do anything.